


It's Only a Dream

by cecilysmith, scully_carter



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_carter/pseuds/scully_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is an aspiring artist who finds himself in Wonderland, and the place keeps getting curiouser and curiouser. Unbeknownst to him, a war is brewing in beneath the awesome exterior, and Steve discovers Wonderland is much more dangerous than the whimsical, wonderful place he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Steve had never believed in fairytales. He believed in sound morals. Truth, honour. He was just an ordinary guy. Well, as close to ordinary as somebody 5'7", 98 pounds, asthmatic, and diabetic could get. Not to mention his other various health issues. But he could draw, so he wasn't completely useless.

And after years of dingy studios and mouldy apartments that screwed with his asthma, he'd finally made it. He had a gallery exhibition scheduled for next month.

Which would be even more awesome if he could actually draw something to put in the gallery. The creative well seemed to have run dry. All he could draw were holes. Well, one hole, to be specific. One particular hole that he'd drawn a thousand times over the years, ever since he was a kid.

That was the only extraordinary thing about Steve, really. The dreams. Ever since he was very young, he'd been having dreams about running through a garden full of red roses, always the same garden, always running in the same direction. Towards a hole in the ground- a rabbit hole.

He'd always dismissed as 'just a dream' but it always felt like more than that. It always felt real, which is probably why he'd never mentioned the dreams to anyone, not even his mother.

And the dream always ended before he could reach the rabbit hole. That was the worst part- waking up. He always felt like he'd lost something important when he woke up from the dream. Like there was something in that rabbit hole that he needed to find.

His pencils sat in front of him, taunting him. He'd finally got something good, and now he was messing it up. All he could think about was that damn hole, the rabbit hole he'd been seeing since he was a kid. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent.

As the dreams came more, Steve began to wonder more and more often what was at the bottom. When he was young, it was always about the chase, about getting through the garden and finally reaching his destination, but the novelty it had worn off. He yearned to know what secrets awaited him.

His thoughts led him in circles, as they always did. Soon, his mind wandered and he was suddenly glad he'd never said it out loud to anyone because all these years he never realized the wealth of hole jokes he could make. And then Steve was angry at himself because now every time he thought of the dream he would think dirty thoughts, and his ma taught him better than that.

Eventually, Steve picked up the pencil and began to sketch the garden full of red roses. He wondered what other mysteries lay in wait in the scarlet garden. He wished there were a way to stay asleep, to guarantee passage into the rabbit hole. He hated waking up, almost every morning, and feeling completely lost. It only worsened when his ma died.

Steve found himself wandering to his easel. Perhaps painting would give him better luck. He fumbled with the paint bottles; being a colourblind artist had its downsides.

That was another strange feature of this recurring dream: he could see colours. The golden sun shone in the vast blue sky, light casting beautiful shadows on the crimson roses. He wished he could always see colours, everything looked so much better. He picked up a paint brush, but the urge to recreate his dream was only worse.

He sighed and went back to his pencils, staring at the picture. It was so frustrating, and if he had any strength he would've broken his pencils in anger. Luckily he didn't because they were proper drawing pencils, and therefore expensive. And until the gallery, he was still broke.

<>

Steve was in a garden of roses that seemed very familiar to him. The roses were blood red and thorny, sometimes they scraped him as he ran. His destination was clear: the rabbit hole. The rabbit hole spoke of secrets and the infinite unknown, drawing him forward, drawing him down. He felt the sun beating down on him, but he wouldn't burn.

Every step took him closer. It was tantalizingly near, and Steve felt the yearning with his whole being. He _had_ to solve the puzzle of the rabbit hole. Suddenly, a rabbit emerged from the rose bushes. He had a waist coat, which was unusual, especially for rabbits. The rabbit seemed to be talking. "I'm late!" he said in a German accent, "I'm late for a very important date!"

The white rabbit was hurrying in front of him, and Steve slowed down to the pace of him. "White Rabbit?" Steve called. "What are you late for?" Because he wanted to know where in the world a rabbit in a waist coat was going and why it was so important.

The rabbit shrieked and sped up. "I mustn't be late!" He cried, taking a pocket watch from his waist coat. "It's too late!"

"Rabbit!" Steve wasn't heard. The rabbit disappeared down the rabbit hole, and Steve stopped at the lip of it feeling a sudden wave of apprehension. Sure, he was plunging into an adventure in the unknown, but the unknown wasn't always wonderful. He shrugged it off. He jumped into the hole, into the darkness.

Time seemed nonexistent as he fell. It could've been a minute, it could have been a lifetime. Soon, he was able to see the walls of the hole. He had no idea where the light was coming from as he saw no end to the fall, but it didn't seem to matter. The walls were lined with bookshelves lined with books and cupboards filled with jars and teacups. He took one of the teacups as he passed. It was filled to the brim and gravity didn't matter when he drank from it. It tasted like sunlight and tears.

He set the teacup on another shelf, in between some books. It knocked over one of the books and Steve caught it. The covers were blanks and so was the spine. It was bound with leather. When he opened it, the pages were so thin they were translucent. It was filled with scribbles and strange symbols he couldn't recognize. He dropped the book, but found one page had fallen out. It said in messy, childish printing, 'I'm with you till the end of the line.' He shrugged and stuffed the page in his pocket.

Soon, the ground came into view. Maybe not _the_ ground. _A_ ground. He landed lightly, considering the length and speed of his fall. There was a table with a bottle on it, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The hall was filled with many doors of many sizes, but there was only one Steve wanted. It was a very small door, too small for him to fit it. He scoffed. This was the one time in his life something was too small for him in his 98 pound glory.

He crouched down very low and peeked through the small window in the door. Through it, he saw a garden more beautiful than the one outside the rabbit hole. He turned the knob and found it locked. Standing up, he glanced back at the table. On it was a key, but what caught his interest was the bottle tagged with a note reading 'drink me'. Steve didn't think that it was a good idea to drink it. He had no idea what was in it. Then again, he'd had no idea what was at the bottom of the rabbit hole. So he sipped the strange liquid. It tasted of milk. His stomach lurched as he began to shrink, down to the perfect height of the door.

Except he'd forgotten the key on the table. And he certainly couldn't climb it.

Steve suddenly noticed a cake on the ground. 'Eat me' it urged, and Steve ate it. It looked delicious, and it was. It was like cheesecake. Before he knew it, he'd eaten a large portion of the small cake, and he began to grow. Taller and taller he stood until the table was only up to his shins and his head was close to the ceiling. He grabbed the bottle of milky liquid again, trying to be gentle. If he broke it with his huge hands and spilled the liquid everywhere, he'd be stuck like this forever.

He sipped from the bottle and shrank a few inches. He drank it gradually and remembered to take the key.

As he stood before the door, he heard a familiar voice. "I'm late!" The rabbit shouted. "I'm late!" He looked at Steve, then at the key. "I need to get through that door." He said pointedly in his German lilt.

"Alright." Steve agreed, unlocking the door. He followed the rabbit through. The place was beautiful, there was no denying it. The foliage was all different colours instead of just green, and some of the plants seemed to be alive.

A narrow path cut through the forest. "You're welcome to come to the tea party." The white rabbit said, checking his pocket watch. "Follow me!"

Steve followed the rabbit. He wondered what he was going to do. He also wondered why the moon was out, and why did it look like it was smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Sundays and Wednesdays.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Mad As A Hatter

Wonderland. It was appropriately named. It was a place like no other place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you'd need to be mad as a hatter. And luckily, Bucky was both of those things. He was mad, and a hatter. He was a mad hatter.

But he was also a slave. Quite unfortunate, really. The Queen of Hearts herself had decided he was a valuable asset to her court. Which was less unfortunate. He had his own room in the Red Castle, and he was free to come and go as he pleased. He had money to spend, and the Queen allowed him to continue his trade of hat-making in his free time. Life wasn't all bad. Of course, it came with a price. He got his life of luxury in the Red Castle so long as he did his job for the Queen. It was an unpleasant job, but he'd grown used to it.

Still, he always felt a sinking feeling in his stomach every time the Queen called him to come before her. His shoes scuffed on the pristine marble floor of the Queen's throne room as he walked towards her, trying not to let his fear show. Every time she called for him there was a slight possibility she was ordering his execution.

The Queen reclined on the tall golden throne, dressed all in red, a crown perched on her head. A tall, caped figure stood guard behind the throne. Bucky lowered his eyes submissively at the sight of the red-skinned figure. The Knave of Hearts. The only creature worse than the Queen.

"Ah, my dear Hatter." Queen Wanda said, in a sickeningly sweet sort of voice that made Bucky's skin crawl. "I have a job for you."

Bucky knelt before her throne. "I am yours to command, my Queen. And may I say you look especially beautiful today."

You never know. A little flattery goes a long way.

The Queen laughed airily. "You're very sweet. But we are here to talk business. There is an Outsider in Wonderland."

Bucky's head snapped up. "An Outsider? How?"

The Queen ignored his question. "An Outsider could be very useful to the White King, especially if there is to be a war. We must take action now, before it is too late. Find the Outsider, Hatter, and bring him to me. I will have him executed." she said, her red lips curling in a snarl.

Bucky bowed. "As you wish, my Queen." He turned and left the throne room, feeling the eyes of both the Queen and the Knave bore into him as he walked slowly towards the door.

<>

After he left, the Queen said quietly to her beloved Knave, "Follow him, and make sure he brings that Outsider to me. I cannot afford to take any chances. If he disobeys me, kill him."

<>

Before departing on his mission to find the Outsider, Bucky made his way to the top of the West Tower. He had a mission of his own to complete before he left the Red Castle.

The card soldiers standing guard outside the Red Room let him pass without a word. Inside, it was dark, for the Room had no windows. The only lights were the two glowing yellow eyes and the wide white smile of a Chesire Cat.

"Hello, Hatter." the Cat purred, moving as far out of the shadows as she could without being obstructed by the chains that bound her four paws to the floor.

"I brought tea." Bucky said, taking off his hat and reaching into it. He produced two china teacups, a full pot of tea, a dish of sugar cubes, a pitcher of milk, and a plate of biscuits.

The Cat decided to forego the tea, and instead poured herself a teacup of milk and sugar.

"May I ask what the occasion is, Bucky?" the Cat asked. She was one of the few people who knew his real name. Everyone else simply called him Hatter. Or sometimes the Mad Hatter. In turn, Bucky was also one of few who knew her real name, or rather what her name was when she was still human enough to have one. Before the Red Queen cursed her to live out the rest of her days in the form of a Cat, she had been a human woman called Natasha. But she'd disobeyed the Queen, and so, in her wrath, the Queen had cursed her and locked her in the Red Room.

Bucky sighed. "The Queen is sending me to hunt down an Outsider who has come to Wonderland."

Natasha nodded. "So you came to say goodbye." Natasha was quite possibly his only friend in the Red Castle. If Cats counted as friends. Well, if you're as mad as a hatter, which Bucky was, then supposedly anything counted as a friend.

"But it's been years since an Outsider came to Wonderland." Bucky said. "How will I know where to start looking? I have to find him before the White King does, or I'll be executed for sure."

Natasha regarded him thoughtfully. "Well, that depends on where you want to get to." she said cryptically.

"I told you, I don't know where I need to go to find the Outsider!" Bucky said, exasperated. Damn Cats. Always speaking in riddles.

"If you don't know where you're going, then it doesn't matter which road you take. Any road will do."

"That's ridiculous." he muttered. "You're mad."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "So are you. You're mad, I'm mad. If you weren't completely off your head, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Bucky couldn't argue with that.

<>

After leaving Natasha, he set out across the wastelands of the Red Kingdom. Everything had died out long ago when the Queen began her cold-hearted rule. The singing wildflowers, the colourful mushrooms, the dormice, and the rabbits, and the hares, and all the other creatures of Wonderland were gone from this part of the whimsical country. Because of the absence of nature, it was completely silent. The only sounds were Bucky's heavy footsteps.

Before long, he came to a fork in the road. In between the two ribbons of dust was a tall, twisted tree. He could almost see a ghostly Chesire grin floating in between the branches, as if the Cat was perched on one of the gnarled limbs. He contemplated the two roads, the Cat's words echoing in his head.

Any road will do.

On a whim, he chose the road to the left. He walked all morning, the sun beating down on the dead, dried grass. There were no trees, which meant no shade to take shelter from the relentless sun. But the weather in this part of Wonderland was as unpredictable as the Queen who ruled here, and when it suddenly started to pour rain, Bucky was glad of the refreshing coolness, but not so pleased with the soaked state of his favourite hat.

Soon, he could see splotches of green in the distance. He was nearing the edge of the Red Kingdom, and here there was patches of green grass and a few leafy saplings. The forest that divided the White Kingdom from the Red Kingdom wasn't far now. The dense, tangled forest would be a logical place for the Outsider to hide. Dripping from the rain, he hurried into the shelter of the thick forest canopy. The path was narrow here, crowded by huge trees.

Bucky felt a stab of panic, trapped in the claustrophobic space, and he broke into a run, searching desperately for an escape. Up ahead, he spotted an open meadow. It was occupied by a long dining table, laid out with china teacups for a tea party. He stopped, out of breath, in the middle of the meadow.

"Who are you?" demanded a tiny voice. Bucky jumped, startled, at the sound. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Down here!" the voice called helpfully.

Bucky looked down, and indeed there was a Dormouse, waving his little arms to get Bucky's attention. "Oh. Uh, I'm the, uh, the Mad Hatter." Bucky said.

"You're mad. That's good. It means you can come to the tea party. It's a Mad Tea Party." the Dormouse explained. Bucky pulled out a chair and sat down, feeling a little awkward.

"What about you? Are you mad?" he asked the Dormouse. How silly. He was talking to a mouse. But, he was mad, after all, so talking to mice seems a very mad thing to do.

The Dormouse shook his head. "I'm a different sort of mad. The angry sort. My name's Bruce, by the way." Then the Dormouse pointed to a hare, asleep on the table. "He's the March Hare. The Dodo's called Clint, and we're still waiting on the Rabbit and the two Tweedles. Oh, and the Special Guest, of course." Bruce whispered the last part, casting a furtive glance around.

Bucky was intrigued. "Who's the special guest?" he asked. Bruce beckoned him closer so he could whisper in Bucky's ear. "He's the Outsider who's going to help us overthrow the Queen of Hearts!"

Bucky's eyes widened. That was easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated


	3. The Mad Tea Party

The Rabbit was very quick for someone so small, and he hurried along the path towards the forest. Occasionally he'd look over his shoulder at Steve and point impatiently at his pocket watch before scurrying off again.

"We're late! We're late!" he muttered in his German lilt. "Curse these slow Outsiders! We're late!"

Steve was trying his best to keep up, but he had never been very fast to begin with. He'd noticed, however, that his asthma didn't seem to be affecting him here. His colourblindness was gone too, and he could hear properly from both ears. Perhaps it was the magic of Wonderland. Steve reminded himself that this was really just a dream-a really lucid, really weird dream-but a dream nonetheless.

Except it felt so real.

The path weaved through a garden of tall wildflowers. They towered over Steve, which was something he was used to, but these flowers were well over 6 feet. They were bright and garish colours. Blue, electric green, acid purple, orange, pink, indigo. But the strangest thing about the flowers was that they had faces.

Steve followed the Rabbit past the flowers, feeling uneasy as their many eyes followed him.

"...he's a bit skinny, isn't he?"

"Indeed. Quite sickly. And look at his hair."

Steve's head snapped up, startled. "Who said that?" he demanded, looking for the source of the voices. His eyes fell on the flowers. They were...talking.

"Hurry up! We're late!" shouted the Rabbit. He beckoned to Steve, but Steve hesitated, gesturing at the flowers in confusion. The had their heads bowed close together, whispering, casting sly glances in Steve direction.

"But...they..." he mumbled in confusion.

The Rabbit sighed and shook his head disappointedly. "Fandral, leave the poor boy alone." he scolded a flower with blue eyes and golden-yellow petals.

The flower sighed and rolled it's eyes. "Fine. But you must admit, isn't he a little small to be the One?" Fandral snickered. Steve bristled. He'd dealt with a lot of bullies over the years, and this was no different. Even in his own dream, he was teased and tormented.

The Rabbit appeared by his side and tugged on his sleeve. "Ignore them. Spiteful creatures. Besides, we must hurry! We're late, we're late, for a very important date!" And with that, he scurried off again, leaving Steve to hurry after him.

"Rabbit, slow down!" Steve begged, trying to catch up.

The Rabbit glanced back at him and shook his head. "There's no time for that! Hurry up, we're late!" he called out in his German accent, looking more and more agitated by the minute.

They left the garden of talking flowers behind and made their way into the forest. a the Rabbit paused every so often to check to his pocket watch, growing more distressed by the minute.

It was cool and shady beneath the shelter of the thick, colourful foliage. The path weaved away into the mist, twisted between the tangled brush. As they walked, the fog grew thicker and thicker. Mushrooms began to sprout up between the roots of the trees, bigger than Steve's head and all kinds of poisonous-looking colours.

Soon the fog was so dense Steve could hardly see. "Rabbit!" he called, stumbling forward, unsure if he was even still on the path.

"Hurry, hurry! We're late!" the Rabbit called from up ahead, but his voice was distorted and distant.

"Who are you?" asked an unfamiliar, deep voice. Steve jumped, startled. He couldn't see the owner of the voice with all this fog. There was a whooshing sound, like someone exhaling heavily, and the fog quickly cleared in the sudden breeze. That's when Steve realized the fog wasn't fog at all-it was smoke from a long, curled pipe. And the pipe was in the mouth of a large blue caterpillar, perched on top of a bright red mushroom.

The caterpillar opened it's mouth, puffing out a ring of smoke directly into Steve's face. Steve sneezed and waved the smoke away. "Who are you?" the caterpillar asked again. He had an accent Steve couldn't place.

"I'm Steve, I think." Steve said uncertainly, because in this foreign land, he wasn't quite sure who he was.

"You think?" The caterpillar pressed. "How is it you don't know who you are?"

"I don't know. Who're you?" Steve retorted irritably. This caterpillar was getting on his nerves.

"I am Thor, son of Odin." Thor said, sounding proud. He then narrowed his eyes and puffed on his pipe. The smoke formed words: who are you?

"I'm The Outsider." Steve blurted out, because it was true. It was the truest thing he'd seen since arriving in this mystical place. "Nothing makes sense."

Thor puffed a question mark. "Why would it make sense,?" His tone was still hostile, but less so now. "Wonderland is wonderful, and nothing that is wonderful is logical. It doesn't happen."

"I've never been here before." Steve said. "How would I know?"

"How have you never been here before?" Thor demanded. "I saw you, just last week. Or perhaps it was tomorrow."

"Outsider!" The familiar German voice of the rabbit cut through the fog. "We're late, very, very late!"

"Bye." Steve said to the caterpillar as he hurried after the White Rabbit.

"Goodbye, Outsider." Thor said ominously. "Beware." The caterpillar was gone behind his wall of fog before Steve could ask what he meant by 'beware.'

"We're almost there." The rabbit called after they turned in another seemingly random direction.

"How do you know where you're going?" Steve wondered, staring at the rabbit's bobbing tail.

The rabbit paused. "How does anyone know where they're going?" He asked quizzically, then continued on his way. Soon, they found a meadow with a long table in the centre. They seated themselves and Steve apprehended the guests. There was a hare and a dodo and two very small men. He noticed a small nose poking out of the teapot, and he assumed it was a mouse. But the most intriguing character at this tea party was by far the man with an eccentric hat and a metal arm. Steve found him extremely attractive, but at that moment it seemed irrelevant.

"The special guest has arrived!" The dodo shouted.

"The special guest has arrived!" The two small men parroted in unison.

"I'm Clint." The dodo introduced himself. "The mouse is Bruce."

"Sam." The Hare said distractedly. "The March Hare."

"I'm Rhodey." One of the small men said.

"Tony." The other greeted him.

"We all call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Sam explained.

Rhodey grinned. "I'm dee, he's dumb."

Steve nodded politely. He looked at the man in the hat expectantly.

The man seemed to awaken from daydreaming. "I'm the Mad Hatter, I suppose." He said.

"And you're the Outsider." Clint said, cocking his head. "What are you doing at a mad tea party?"

"I must be going mad," Steve mused, "if I am talking to a dodo."

"You're mad either way." The mouse, Bruce, said, nose sticking out of a teapot. "Everyone is mad in Wonderland."

"Especially the caterpillar." Steve muttered under his breath.

"You met Thor?" Clint said. "Thor speaks in riddles."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You all speak in riddles." The Hatter slammed his hat down on the table, louder than one might expect, since the hat was, after all, fabric. To Steve's utter surprise, the Hatter pulled a teapot and a stack of teacups out of his hat.

"Do you have any sugar?" Tweedle Dee asked, snatching up one of the cups. The tea poured itself, a little too much so the hot liquid spilled over the rim. The March Hare took one of the many teapots that was on the table and poured it in Rhodey's cup. Out of the spout came sugar.

"This truly is a mad tea party." Steve remarked while a teapot poured his tea for him. He grabbed a random pot, hoping something was in it, but all that came was an angry squeal.

"I'm in here, you know!" Bruce shrieked.

Steve put the teapot down. "Can you get out?"

"Not since Clint put me here!" Was the frustrated reply.

"He's mad." The Hatter spoke up. "Of the angry sort."

Sure enough, when Steve plucked the mouse from his unfortunate cage, his face was bright red, even through his muddy fur. "Why, you..." He charged towards Clint, who simply laughed at the mouse. The others chattered. Well, except for The Mad Hatter. The Hatter was guzzling his tea, lost in thought. Steve found himself enchanted by the Hatter. Even through his awkward suit, you could see he was toned and muscular. His chiseled face betrayed a wealth of emotions, so that he seemed to be constantly in a state of flux.

"Why is the moon out?" Steve asked suddenly. The table quieted.

"The moon is always out." Tony replied.

"Is it always nighttime?" It did not feel like nighttime. Steve want quite sure what it felt like. "When do you sleep?"

The dodo laughed. "Why, you must be mad!"

"Why does the moon look like it's smiling?" Steve went on.

The Hatter cocked his head. "The Moon doesn't smile." He looked doubtful, though.

"I thought you were the mad ones." Steve muttered. "Not me."

"Oh, you are mad, without a doubt." Tweedle Dum said. "Not even I'm brainless enough to go after the Queen of Hearts."

"Who's the Queen of Hearts?" Steve asked, furrowing his brow. Was Tony implying that Steve was going after the Queen?

"You don't know?" The March Hare's eyes bulged. "How will you overthrow her if you don't know who she is?"

"I'm overthrowing her?" He echoed confusedly.

"You must be mad." Bruce commented, finally calmed down.

"I thought we'd already established that." Steve muttered dryly. "Who is the Queen of Hearts?"

The Hatter looked around furtively, though Steve couldn't imagine why, then said, "The Queen of Hearts is the cruellest woman in either of the kingdoms."

The March Hare nodded. "I heard all of her dresses were once white, but now they're stained red with the blood of her slain foes."

"She's awful to everyone." Tony added. "The inhabitants of her kingdom are either prisoners or almost as evil as her. Well, no one is quite as evil as her."

"Except for the Knave of Hearts." The Hatter cut in eagerly. "He has no heart." The others nodded in agreement.

"Then I must defeat her!" Steve cried. "She sounds vile."

The Hatter looked like he was about to say something, but Clint spoke up first. "Let's take the Outsider to the White King! He can help us!"

"The King!" Tony shouted. "Let's go!"

"Now?" Steve bit his lip. "How long will it take?"

The March Hare threw back his head and laughed. "How long? It's, let's see, six o'clock now, so when we arrive, it will be six o'clock?"

Steve felt an unnamed, unpleasant emotion. "When was the last time it wasn't six o'clock?"

The Hare thought for a moment. "I can't remember." Steve knew that they had a long journey ahead of them.


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update's late due to some technical difficulties, sorry
> 
> thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated

As Bucky neatly stacked the teacups and shoved them back into his hat, he overheard the creatures talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"Do you really think he's the One?" the Dormouse quietly asked the White Rabbit.

"I suppose we will find out, won't we?" the Rabbit replied rather irritably in his thick German accent.

"Where do they go?"

Bucky glanced up abruptly at the sound of the Outsider's voice.

"When you put them in the hat, I mean. Where do they go?" he continued.

Bucky didn't answer at first, a little lost in the Outsider's blue eyes. "I haven't the slightest idea." he finally replied, forcing a teapot into the Hat and placing the Hat back atop his head.

"What's your name? Your real name? You can't just be called 'The Mad Hatter.'" the Outsider continued, cocking his head at Bucky.

Bucky couldn't help but feel unusually awkward under the Outsider's steady gaze. "Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." he answered, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He had a name, of course, but hardly anyone used it anymore. Most people _did_ call him just 'The Mad Hatter.'

"Steve." the Outsider replied. "Steve Rogers."

Bucky hesitated. "I'm called Bucky. Or I was. Or maybe I still am, but it hardly means anything anymore. Everyone calls me the Mad Hatter now."

"You really are mad." Steve decided, looking at Bucky with an expression Bucky couldn't quite read.

Bucky chuckled. "Everyone here is mad. You would be too, if you lived in a place like Wonderland."

Steve smiled a little at that, and Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat. It was only a small smile-just a brief curve of the lips and a tiny flash of white teeth-but it left Bucky with an odd, longing sort of feeling. He wanted to see more of that smile. He needed to.

He opened his mouth, about to say something more, but the White Rabbit appeared at Steve's side, tugging his sleeve and tapping his foot impatiently. "We must be going, or we'll be late!" he frowned, showing Steve his pocket watch.

Steve turned back to look at Bucky curiously as the Rabbit dragged him toward the ragtag group of creatures. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Steve asked.

Bucky's mission was to bring the Outsider to the Queen, not travel to the White Kingdom, but now it seemed like he wouldn't have a choice. If Steve was going to the White Kingdom, Bucky would have to as well if he was to have any chance at successfully getting Steve to the Red Castle.

"Of course." he said, forcing a smile as he stood and brushed the biscuit crumbs off his suit.

The Rabbit took the lead after much arguing between Tweedles Dee and Dum as to which one of them would be leading the group.

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Of course not, you idiot, it should be ME!" they chorused, red-faced.

The Rabbit sighed and pushed past them. "Imbeciles." he muttered.

Behind the Rabbit and the Tweedles came the Dodo and the March Hare. The little Dormouse took up a position on the Hare's back, as it would be rather difficult for him to keep up. Steve and Bucky brought up the rear. They walked at a brisk pace, following the winding path through the trees.

Bucky cast a few edgy looks around, once again feeling walled in by the thick trunks. Steve nudged him with his elbow. "Everything okay?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern. Bucky nodded, shoulders tense. "Of course." he replied, keeping his expression guarded. He couldn't forget his mission.

A branch snapped behind them, and Bucky froze. The other creatures didn't seem to notice, and continued along the path, chattering loudly.

"I'll...catch up with you." he said to Steve, and hurried into the undergrowth to investigate.

"Hello again, _dear_ Hatter." came a mocking voice.

Bucky spun to face the red-skinned Knave of Hearts, who was leaning casually against a tree, watching him.

"Vision." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"I hope you're not getting sidetracked." the Knave tsked, gesturing towards the mismatched group meandering along the path up ahead.

Bucky shook his head. "Of course not. I've found the Outsider. I won't fail; I'll bring him to the Queen, alive and unharmed."

The Knave raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Because from what I heard, you're travelling to see the White King."

"I've got this under control, I assure you." Bucky hissed. "This is my mission. Stay out of it."

The Knave smiled cruelly. "I wouldn't dare intrude. See to it that the Outsider is brought to the Queen alive. She wants the honour of killing him herself."

"Of course." Bucky said with a slight bow. When he looked up, the Knave was gone.

<>

"See, if we just get out of this forest, we'll be in the White Kingdom and it will be easy going to the King!" Sam explained.

"What's in the forest?" Steve inquired, because surely Wonderland couldn't be that dangerous.

Clint smiled, though it wasn't a happy sort of smile, if dodos could smile at all. "There are pitfalls everywhere."

"Oh, yes." Tweedle Dum agreed.

"Then why do you stay?" Steve wondered, tilting his head.

"We're mad." Bruce, who was sitting on Sam's head, answered. "A little more than everyone else."

They walked through the forest. Steve fell back and walked beside Bucky, and it seemed to make Bucky a little more content.

"Have you been in Wonderland all your life?" Steve asked curiously, because he had no idea if one 'grew up' in Wonderland.

Bucky thought for a moment. "Steve, I'm not quite sure. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Why is a- what?" Steve sputtered. "I don't know."

Bucky shrugged and smiled a little to himself. "No one does, not even the sane ones." The smile didn't leave his face, and it lit up his eyes in a way that made Steve unable to look away. "What about you?" The Hatter asked, looking at Steve imploringly.

Steve thought for a moment. "I don't think so." He thought he knew it was a dream, he really did, but now he was less sure. It was all too real. Bucky was not a dream. Steve was not ashamed to admit that even he could not create this chiseled god.

"How long have we been walking?" Tweedle Dum wondered.

"Three hours." Tweedle Dee replied.

"Ten minutes!" The dodo argued.

"Two days!" The dormouse cried.

"I don't know." The Hare said strangely. "It's still six o'clock." He looked at his wrist for a nonexistent watch.

"Where are we?" The White Rabbit asked curiously, and the others stared around.

"I don't know." Bucky answered confusedly.

"Me neither." Tweedle Dee muttered.

"I do!" The Hare declared, and took to the front.

Bucky seemed to jump at every little snap or crunch, but Steve shrugged it off. He wouldn't be surprised if Bucky was paranoid. He had no idea where the man came from.

Once, when Bucky got especially surprised, he said quickly, "Steve, you're walking too slow." And he put Steve over his shoulder and carried him to the rest of their ragtag group. He hesitated before putting him down. Steve glanced back to see what had scared Bucky, but it was nothing.

Soon, they came upon a gorge. "I don't recall a gorge." The Hare muttered. "I must've taken a wrong turn at the mushroom."

"I told you it was right!" The Dodo cried.

"I went right." The hare said, cocking his head. Bruce, who was still reclining between the Hare's ears, slipped off and fell to the ground with a squeal.

"Maybe there's a bridge." Bucky suggested before the group could dissolve into a fit of bickering.

"A bridge." Steve agreed.

"I'll look!" Tweedle Dum shouted, and before anyone could argue, he ran off. Tweedle Dee followed him, a frown dominating his face.

"Be careful!" Tweedle Dee shouted, grabbing the other before he could fall off the edge.

"Thanks." Tweedle Dum muttered, sounding bashful. "I didn't see any bridges."

"That's because you almost fell." The Hare pointed out. "I'll look. I'll be careful." And the Hare approached the jagged cliff of the gorge, taking cautious, timid steps. He didn't get anywhere near enough to the edge when he squeaked, "I didn't see any bridges!"

"I'll go." The dodo declared.

"No." Steve argued. "I'll go." If you can't get it done right, do it yourself, right? He glanced at Bucky, who looked worried. "I'll be fine. I'm not afraid."

"Sometimes a good dose of fear is all you need." The phrase sounded practiced, but Steve didn't notice. The slight breeze had knocked Bucky's hat askew. He straightened it awkwardly and crept up to the cliff's edge. He made sure he kept himself anchored onto the ground, and looked as far as he could both ways. In the distance on the right, he spotted something that might have been a bridge. But before he could say anything, the wind picked up and knocked him aside, into the gorge.

The fall reminded him of the fall through the rabbit hole, seeming so long ago now. As he heard the water crashing below him, he distantly realized he'd never learned to swim. His asthma had made that difficult.

He hit the water with a sickening splash, and it was actually pleasantly warm. All of that nice warm was was forgotten when the waves crashed over his head and his lungs filled with water. He coughed when he surfaced, but was sucked under before he could breathe again. Asthma was welcome after the sensation of drowning.

He heard another splash, but he could see what had fallen. He did, however, notice a hat fluttering down. It was a peculiar hat, but it was exactly the one that Bucky had been wearing. Steve thrashed some more, but he felt himself weakening. There was no breath left in his frail body.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled him. He was brought to the surface, coughing and spluttering. He recognized the calloused hands of Bucky, but he was too exhausted to care. Bucky seemed to be swimming around, trying to find a place to let Steve rest. There was no way up. Eventually, they just drifted downriver and ended up on a sandy beach. He blinked awake, because apparently he'd fallen asleep.

"Steve?" The beak of the Dodo was in his face. "Are you alright, Outsider?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He played with the soft sand between his fingers,

"Then let's go!" Tweedle Dum cried.

"Can you walk?" The Hare asked doubtfully.

Steve was about to try to stand, but thought better of it. He was dead tired and his chest burned, and anyway, this beach was nice. The sun warmed him.

They sat like that for quite awhile before Steve realized that he didn't know where Bucky was. He looked around and saw Bucky was curled up on the sand beside him. Steve gawked when he realized that in one hand, it was not sand he was playing with, but Bucky's hair.

"Sorry." He apologized, removing his hand. Bucky sat up and blinked.

"Don't be." He smoothed his hair back and grinned lopsidedly. "But I think that I lost my hat. It was my favourite."

"You can make another." The White Rabbit pointed out.

"I suppose I can." Bucky mused with a shrug. "Has anyone ever been here before?"

"No." They all said, exchanging bewildered glances.

"Why?" Clint the Dodo asked.

"Because it's becoming night." Bucky pointed out. "Look."

It was true. The moon was high in the sky and the light was dim, but something odd was that outside of the beach, everything was normal.

"It's very cold." Steve said, shivering. "Is that sand... turning to glass? I thought it only did that... Never mind." Science did not apply in Wonderland, and who was he to question it?

"Let's go." The Hare urged. They all set off once again, and Steve didn't know how much more of Wonderland he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: sorry if there's any errors I didn't really edit this


	5. It's Always Tea-Time

 As they walked along the length of the glass beach, the sky grew lighter and lighter.

The Tweedles had fallen back into their regular chorus of, "Me first!" "No, me first!" and the Rabbit and the Hare kept shooting them annoyed looks. The Dodo puttered along, humming a repetitive tune, and soon the Mouse, who was riding on the Dodo's back, gave him a sharp blow to the back of the head and warned him to shut up.

Tempers were wearing thin, and they hadn't even been travelling for very long. Well, it didn't seem like very long. Time was a strange thing in Wonderland.

Steve wearily limped along beside Bucky, clothes damp from his fall into the gorge. His teeth were chattering.

"Here." Bucky said softly, draping his tattered suit jacket across Steve's narrow, bony shoulders.

Steve looked up at him, his blue eyes bright and alert, though he must have been tired. "Thanks." he mumbled, pulling the thick, patchwork fabric tighter around his skinny frame.

They soon left the glass beach behind and travelled back into the forest, much to Bucky's apprenhenion. Sam insisted it was the quickest way to the White Kingdom, so he didn't really have much choice in the matter, no matter how much he dreaded returning to the stuffy, tangled forest.

So on and on they padded, and eventually the Dodo demanded they stop and have a rest and a bite to eat, and the Hare agreed, declaring that is was, as always, six o'clock, and therefore tea-time.

They took shelter under the wide hood of a mushroom that was even taller than Bucky, and the White Rabbit provided seven dusty teacups from the pocket of his waistcoat, since Bucky no longer had his hat. The creatures sipped their tea contentedly and continued to chatter and bicker amongst themselves, and Bucky took some scissors, fabric, and a needle and thread from his jacket-pocket and set about making himself a new hat. For after all, what's a Hatter without his Hat?

They dawdled perhaps a bit longer then they should have, and Bucky, who had been lost in thought as he absentmindedly stitched his new hat together, suddenly noticed the strange weight against his shoulder. He glanced over and saw that Steve had fallen asleep, head resting on Bucky's arm. His face softened a little. Steve looked different in sleep. Younger. Calmer.

He reached up to brush the annoying little wisp of blond hair that always fell into Steve's eyes off his forehead, but he stopped, reminding himself of his mission. What was he thinking, letting himself get...attached to this scrawny little Outsider? His task was to bring him to the Queen, so that he could be executed.

But as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Steve's chest as he breathed, he felt a strange, sinking feeling deep in his gut. How could he possibly bring Steve back to the Red Castle, knowing that he would only be killed? He'd already almost died once, back in the gorge, and Bucky hadn't hesitated a second before diving in after him. Which was, of course, only because the Queen wanted Steve alive. Not because he cared for Steve, because obviously he didn't. Or at least, that's what he was trying to convince himself.

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep, but before long the Rabbit was impatiently shaking him awake. Steve was already on his feet, watching Bucky blink groggily with a bemused smile.

"You drool in your sleep." Steve said teasingly, falling back to walk beside Bucky.

"I do not." scoffed Bucky.

"You do, too." Steve insisted, grinning broadly.

Bucky nudged Steve playfully. "Well, you snore."

"I don't snore!" Steve exclaimed. "Now you're just making things up."

<>

And so their journey continued, the manifold band of seven padding along the winding forest road. The Rabbit would sometimes pause and scowl at his pocket-watch, or the Dormouse would stop to pick flowers. Occasionally they stopped for tea, at the insistence of the Hare that it was still 6 o'clock, and therefore teatime.

Bucky was beginning to grow tired of tea.

"Oh, this would be much easier if I still had thumbs." the Dodo remarked gloomily, struggling to lift his teacup with his webbed foot.

Steve, who was sitting beside Bucky, the Dormouse perched on his shoulder, frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he inquired.

"Well, once we were all people, just like you and the Hatter." Bruce piped up from his vantage point on Steve's shoulder. "The Queen of Hearts cursed us into creatures as punishment for our crimes against her crown."

"Crimes?" Steve asked, looking quite puzzled.

"We rebelled against her. And for good reason." Sam put in. The Tweedles nodded, agreeing on something for once. That was how their new daily tradition began. Every day 6 o'clock (which was, according to the Hare, always) when they stopped for tea, one or two of the creatures would tell some of their fondest memories of their human lives.

That was how Bucky learned how Tweedle Dum (or Tony) liked to build and invent things, and how Clint the Dodo used to be in a travelling circus. The White Rabbit (who had once been called Abraham Erskine) had been a doctor, and the Dormouse enjoyed cooking, particularly the part that involved the mixing of different substances.

As annoying as they all were, there was something a little endearing about the group of friendly creatures.

<>

Eventually, the forest began to thin out, thick, twisted tree trunks replaced by colourful wildflowers and spotted mushrooms. Soon, either because they had suddenly become much smaller, or because the teacups were just enormous, they found themselves in a garden of teacups, and all the teacups were indeed giant.

"They're bigger than your massive ego, and that saying something." Tweedle Dee remarked to Tweedle Dum, who made a rude gesture at Dee. Bucky chuckled at their antics.

The teacups were wider than Bucky was tall, painted with colourful designs of flowers or birds and other pretty things that are often painted on fancy teacups.

The path weaved through the maze of teacups, and the Rabbit scurried ahead, peering around the next corner.

"It is not much farther to the White Kingdom!" he declared in his German lilt. "I can see the White King's palace just beyond the next field!"

The other creatures hurried to catch up to the Rabbit, clamouring for a view of the White Castle, far away in the distance. Bucky joined them, feeling a brief stab of uncertainty as he caught sight of the twisting ivory spires. And then he realized Steve was missing.

"Where is Steve?" Bucky demanded, staring around.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Bucky shrugged. "Six o'clock. He was right beside me." And then Bucky was rather irritated with himself because Steve was right beside him and managed to get himself lost.

"How did you lose him if you had him beside you?" Tweedle Dum demanded.

"Well, he is rather small." Erskine pointed out.

"He is." Clint agreed. "Where do you suppose we lost him?"

"Don't be silly." Tony argued. "You can't lose a person. They'll usually come running back."

"But what if he's stuck somewhere?" Bruce said. "He's small. He could get stuck in all kinds of nooks and crannies."

"But all that's here is teacups!" Tweedle Dee pointed out exasperatedly. "He couldn't possibly get stuck in a teacup. He can't climb into them. He's ever so short."

Bucky shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. But he is very clumsy."

"Let's just call out for him." Erskine suggested. "Surely he'll answer. Where could he be that his voice isn't working?"

"Lots of places." Clint said. "At the bottom of the ocean. What if the cups are filled with tea and he's drowned?"

"He hasn't." Bucky replied. "He made a good lot of noise in the gorge, I don't think he'd be silent here." He sighed and shouted, "Steve!" He roamed through the giant teacups. "Steve!" Soon, his voice grew hoarse. He had to find Steve. The Queen wanted him alive and well, so he had to. He had to find him. For the Queen. Definitely for the Queen.

Suddenly, Bucky detected a quiet, "Bucky!" Bucky followed the noise, searching for its source.

"Steve?"

It was louder now. "Bucky?"

Bucky scrambled up one of the oversized handles and peered inside the cup to see Steve, huddled in Bucky's tattered jacket in the centre of the cup. He slid down to the bottom. "Steve! I- we were so worried! Come on!" He grabbed Steve's arm and realized he'd created a problem. "How will we get out?"

"I don't know." Steve answered nonchalantly. He shivered. "Some tea would be nice right now."

"You're cold?" Bucky demanded worriedly. What if Steve got sick from the water? How had Bucky not noticed? Steve couldn't be sick. He had to be alive and perfectly well. Obviously for the Queen.

"Yeah. Don't fuss." Steve muttered, pulling the jacket closer. Bucky sighed. In the short time he'd known Steve, he figured out that he was incredibly stubborn. It was annoying, but also endearing.

"I'm fussing." He declared. He sat beside Steve and tugged at the worn jacket, so it covered both of them, Their shoulders were pressed together and it felt strangely intimate.

"How in the world did you get here?" Bucky asked finally.

"I dunno." Steve replied. "This place is mad."

"We're all mad here." Bucky repeated Natasha's favourite phrase. He thought for a moment. "I love tea. But I'd really like a way out of here. Wait. I'll let you step on my hands-"

"No, then you'll be stuck in here." Steve protested.

"I wish the others would come find us." It was mostly true. Bucky did want the others, so they could get out. But it would make for faster passage to the White Castle and Bucky had to bring Steve to the Queen before they reached the castle. The King would recognize him, and everything would be ruined. But the more they traveled, the more Bucky wanted to save Steve rather than bring him to his death.

He briefly wondered what Natasha would say. Most likely give him nonsensical advise that would turn out to be very wise. He could use some advice.

He wanted to follow his heart, follow Steve. But he had to obey the Queen, or else he'd be executed. But which life was more important: his or Steve's? The answer was fairly simple. The one who would overthrow the evil queen was always worth more than the one who obeys her.

Steve sneezed and shivered some more, so Bucky hesitantly put his arm around Steve's shoulder, pulling him closer. "You'll only get sicker," he explained, "if you're cold."

"Mmm." Steve mumbled.

"We still have to get to the White Castle. Come on, get better." Every lie he told Steve hurt.

Well, perhaps he wasn't lying to Steve; he was lying to himself.


	6. The Queen Of Hearts

"There is a man here to see you, Your Majesty." One of the card soldiers said, kneeling before her throne.

"Who is he?" She demanded, because the Queen did not receive visitors often. Most were terrified of her.

"He says his name is Strucker." The soldier explained. "He said that he knew you."

"Strucker." The Queen mused. "Oh, I do remember him. Bring him in." She commanded, smirking. She'd done business with Baron von Strucker before, but then she discovered he was tricking her. He'd been ruined, in the end. She wondered what had become of him.

"Good evening, Wanda." Strucker greeted her. She'd almost forgotten that once they'd been on first-name terms.

"You will address me as Your Majesty or I will have your head on a stake." She said coldly. Her hands tightened on the arm rests of the throne; she'd forgotten how unsettled this man made her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." He tried again respectfully. "I assume you know why I am here?" He made it sound like a question. She wondered where his arrogance and confidence had gone, or perhaps it was just an act.

"Don't make everything sound like a question, Strucker." She said tonelessly. "You might at least want to keep the image of confidence." She paused, raising an eyebrow at him before saying, "I don't know why you are here. I've a kingdom to run, and much could be doing something much more important." She waited for his answer with a wry expression.

He nodded. "There is an Outsider in Wonderland." Strucker's air of confidence was back, his sweet talk. It had drawn her in when she was young and naive. "He needs to be destroyed."

The Queen frowned. "Is that all? You came here to tell me that?" She sighed. She could shout, 'off with his head!' and he'd be dead within the day, but that wasn't very nice. Or perhaps she just wanted to see how this played out.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Strucker said calmly. "If you would like-"

"No." She cut him off, narrowing her eyes. She should have known, Strucker only wanted to do her a favour, because in his eyes, that meant she owed him something. He would not deal this way with the Queen of Hearts. "I'm in no mood for your games, Strucker. Be gone. If I see you in this castle again, there will be a public execution."

His calm exterior didn't change. "It would be an honour to be executed by you, Your Majesty." He said dryly. He bowed mockingly. 

"If you aren't gone in an hour I'll set the bandersnatch on you." She growled, clenching her fists. "And display your mangled body for the whole kingdom to see."

After Strucker left, she beckoned to one of the soldiers. "Make sure he leaves." She commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The soldier bowed and left.

She waited idly; it wouldn't be quiet for long. It never was. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Vision stepped through.

"Back so soon?" The Queen asked, staring at the Knave of Hearts apprehensively.

Vision cocked his head. "Are you displeased to see me?"

The Queen smiled. "Of course not." She walked regally toward him and dismissed the subjects that remained in the throne room. "Why would I be unhappy to see you?" She laughed, grinning. Her uneasy mood from Strucker's visit was gone.

He smiled, but it faltered. "There are more important matters to discuss, Your Highness."

She waved airily. "None of this formality, Vision. It is just you and I." She assured him. "If anyone saw us, I'd simply have them executed!" She giggled and squeezed his hand.

"It's about the soldier, Wanda." Vision said seriously.

Wanda froze. "Didn't he say he was handling it?" She said in a voice almost as cold as her heart.

"He did, Wanda." Vision replied worriedly. "He seems to be questioning his allegiance now, though."

She tilted her head. "He is allying himself with the White King?" She asked curiously. "My brother will recognize him in an instant."

"No, not with the White King." Vision assured her. "He seems to want to protect the Outsider. They have a rather close relationship."

"How close?" Wanda demanded, putting her hands on Vision's shoulders. "Will the soldier betray us?"

"I don't know." Vision admitted, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to underestimate his loyalty to the Outsider."

She thought for a moment. "How shall we ensure his loyalty?" She wondered. "If he chooses to protect the outsider... he is strong."

Vision tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "He is young." He reminded her. "He is naive. he is mad."

"Mad." Wanda muttered thoughtfully. She suddenly looked up. She took his face in her hands. "You are a genius!" She cried, pressing a capricious kiss on his cold lips. "Bring me the Cat." She said, smiling.

"The Cat?" Vision echoed quizzically.

Wanda smirked. "Perhaps the soldier needs some... incentive."

<>

Steve was used to being sick. He'd gotten pneumonia countless times as a kid, and all kinds of flus and bugs. This time was almost worse, though.

Dizzy and feverish, he huddled under Bucky's jacket, shivering and sneezing. His throat ached. His chest ached. His head ached. He was too weak to walk, so Bucky carried him the rest of the way to the White Castle. Secretly, Steve didn't mind being carried by Bucky. He would never admit it out loud of course. For one thing, Bucky was warm, and being pressed up against his muscular body was...nice. Although the metal arm was a little uncomfortable.

That was another thing Steve couldn't bring himself to admit. He was beginning to become...attached to Bucky. His blue eyes, the way he laughed, that little lopsided grin...

Shit. Steve might actually be...no. That would be silly. This whole Wonderland thing wasn't even real.

Or was it? This fever sure felt pretty real.

They were so close to the White Kingdom-Steve sometimes caught blurry glimpses of the White Castle's spiralling towers through glassy eyes. So close to the medicine Bucky kept promising, murmuring comforts under his breath.

"You're gonna be okay, Steve. Just a little farther."

Steve felt the soft ends of Bucky's hair brush against his face, and then he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one was shorter? sorry
> 
> also I apologize for any errors I was half asleep when I edited this
> 
> feedback is appreciated


	7. The White Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!

Steve was dying.

That's what Bucky thought, at least.

When he was awake, Steve assured him in incoherent slurs that he'd been sick before, but Bucky knew this was bad. It almost made him forget about his own dilemma.

Hopefully Steve would be unconscious when the King's men dragged him to the dungeons.

But Steve would find out at one point or another, and Bucky was terrified of what would happen when he did. He would be angry, he'd never speak to him again, and Bucky didn't want to let Steve go. Bucky wanted to be with Steve all the time.

Though it would all be irrelevant if Steve died.

Bucky wasn't sure which outcome would hurt more.

Finally, they reached the wrought iron gates of the White Kingdom. The turrets and spires loomed over them, casting a huge shadow. Bucky wondered if he'd ever see sunlight again. Clint was explaining their situation to a guard, who called to another, who opened the gates.

The ragtag group, tired and worried, traversed the garden and entered the castle. Bucky clutched Steve tighter to his chest. Steve wheezed.

They stood before the King in his throne room. He eyed Bucky suspiciously, but didn't say anything just yet.

Sam explained their situation to the King, who looked thoughtful. Finally, he swept back his white hair and said, "The boy who is overthrowing my sister is friends with her slave?" There was a sad glint in his eyes.

Clint turned to Bucky. "What does he mean?" He asked anxiously.

Bucky bit his lip and said nothing. He looked down at Steve, whose face was coated in sweat. His weak body felt lighter than ever. Bucky finally said simply, "Help him."

The King nodded. "Get Helen Cho." He commanded, and a guard scurried off to get her.

While they waited, the King said in his heavily accented voice, "They do not know?"

Bucky shook his head. "No."

"She sent you to get him." The King's statement wasn't a question.

"Her plan backfired." Bucky said stubbornly, unconsciously tightened his grip on Steve.

"I can see that." The King said tonelessly. "I hope your presence here hasn't brought any unwanted visitors?"

Bucky shivered. Vision might have followed him, and if he did, he had no doubt in his mind that he would go undetected. It was good to warn him, anyway. "The Knave of Hearts." Bucky said. "Vision was following me."

The King snarled. "She kept her little pet? I didn't expect him to last this long."

Did the King mean the Queen had had other lovers? "What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"Her Knave. She's had more than I can count and they all get executed." The King answered harshly. Clearly he hated this topic. He also didn't appear to know that Vision and the Queen were in what one might call love. It made sense. Only Bucky and Natasha knew anyway.

"Okay." Bucky said, and they fell silent. Finally Helen Cho arrived. When she pried Steve from Bucky's arms, Bucky felt himself resist, not wanting to let his friend out of his sight.

"Guards, show these guests to some rooms." The King ordered. "Except for the Hatter." Bucky lowered his head shamefully; he shouldn't be here. When the others left, all casting suspicious glances at Bucky, the King smirked. "I did not see this coming."

"Neither did I." Was all Bucky could say.

"I'm afraid I'll have to send you off to the dungeons, Hatter." The King said. "I'm surprised Wanda let you out of her sight. Last time I saw, she didn't trust you as far as she could throw."

Bucky sighed. "Much has changed in the Red Kingdom."

"And she shouldn't have let you out." The King continued as if Bucky hadn't spoken. "You have turned on her, instead choosing this tiny Outsider who you all believe will defeat her." The King blinked. "I am sorry. I've been being unkind. But you have no place here, Hatter." He said, almost with sadness, "Guards, take him away."

Bucky didn't fight when he was dragged off by the King's subjects; he deserved it.

<>

"Where is he?" Wanda demanded, pacing.

"Where is who, Your Majesty?" One of her guards asked timidly.

She threw up her hands in despair. "The Hatter! V- The Knave! I don't know. I need news on it." She couldn't recall the last time she'd been this stressed out.

"The Knave was spotted at the border." The guard reported. "He is swift, he should be back soon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wanda cried, though she wasn't angry. She didn't have the energy for this. "Just go. Leave me alone, and do let the Knave in when he arrives."  

Wanda kept pacing, back and forth. She'd heard that the Outsider had reached the White Castle, and she needed to know. She looked up as soon as she heard the doors open. Vision stepped through, shutting them behind him.

"Hello, my dear." He said soothingly, seeing her distressed state. "What troubles you?"

She huffed and ran to him, as fast as her heels and heavy dress would let her. She looped her arms around his neck. "What's happening?" She demanded. "What's happening in the White Castle? What did Pietro do?"

Vision stroked her hair. "Calm down, love. It pains me to see you like this." He paused and answered her question: "Your brother has imprisoned the Hatter. The Outsider was sick; he is being healed." He curled his fingers under her chin. "There is, however, something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"The Outsider and the Hatter, they seem to have developed... feelings for each other." He said cautiously.

Wanda frowned. "I did not see that coming." She stepped away from Vision, returning to her pacing. "But darling, why? He was the Hatter's charge, and besides, the Hatter is mad."

"I do not know." Vision said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You really must stop stressing yourself out."

Wanda stopped and faced him. "It pains me to say this," she said quietly, "but you must go back as soon as you can. You must find the Hatter, and deliver the news about the Cat. Bring him back if you can."

"As you wish, my love."

<>

Steve awoke in a white room. He felt a lot better, but when he tried to move, he got very dizzy and his vision went blurry and dark.

"Hello?" His mouth was dry and the words sounded strange. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Where's Bucky?"

There was someone in the room. "Be still." She said.

"Where am I?" Steve tried to sit up again, but he almost passed out again and thought better of it.

"The White Castle." The woman said simply.

"What's happening to me?"

"It's medicine. It'll wear off in a few hours."

Steve didn't want to wait hours to see Bucky. "Can it go faster?"

The woman chuckled. "No. Perhaps you should sleep a little more."

"I've slept a lot already." He argued. "How long was I asleep?"

"You arrived here three days ago." At his startled look, she said, "Just sleep." The doctor urged, and Steve finally obliged. He really was tired. He wasn't, however, expecting nightmares.

<>

"What do you want?" Bucky hissed. The Knave of Hearts was standing outside of his cell.

"I've come to deliver a message from the Queen." Vision said emotionlessly.

"The King said that she executed all of her previous Knaves." Bucky said suddenly. "How do you know you aren't simply a dalliance?"

The Knave was suddenly right in front of him, glowering eyes only inches from Bucky's.  Vision sent him a look as sharp as daggers. "If I ever hear you say something like that again," he growled, "I'll kill you myself."

Bucky didn't doubt it, but he went on. What did he have to lose? "Then she'll be upset with you."

"She doesn't trust you anymore." The Knave said coldly. "She'll kill you when you return. I don't think she'd mind if she knew you insulted us."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"If you stay with him, Wanda has the Cat." Vision ignored Bucky's jab. "So you have to choose between your friends." There was an angry glint in the Knave's eyes. "Choose wisely."

Then Bucky blinked, and the Knave was gone. Bucky sat in his cell. He'd been here for three days already, and the only thing that was eating at him was Steve. Steve-

Was right there. "Why did they lock you up?" Steve demanded, grabbing the iron bars of the cell.

Bucky's hands shook. "I..." He trailed off. Tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why did they lock you up?" Steve repeated plaintively.

Bucky choked back a sob. This was so much harder than he'd expected, and he'd expected it to be torture. "I work for the Red Queen, Steve."

It took Steve a moment to process. "What?"

"She sent me to get you." Bucky's voice was almost inaudible. He stood by Steve, on the other side of the bars. Steve had to look up at him, and in his eyes was a look so painful Bucky could barely stand to look.

"Why?" Steve's forehead was pressed into Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky found himself rambling. "I don't know, Steve. She sent me after you and I was going to- but then you started talking to me and I liked you and it was getting harder to bring you back because we were on our way here and then you got sick and I couldn't just let you-"

Steve cut him off by kissing him. The shorter man took Bucky's face in his hands, awkwardly between the bars. Then abruptly, he backed against the other wall.

"Goodbye, Bucky." Steve said softly before he was gone.

What if it was the last time Bucky ever saw him?


	8. Roses White and Roses Red

Steve had been in the White Castle for...well, he wasn't quite sure how long. Time was strange in Wonderland. He hadn't seen Bucky since he'd visited him in his prison cell, looking sad and utterly defeated behind the ivory bars, shoulders hunched with weariness and his face shadowed.

And then he'd kissed him. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted to until he did. And now he'd probably never see Bucky again. How could he? Bucky had betrayed him. All along he'd been keeping secrets. All along, he'd been on the Red Queen's side. And now Steve was sitting in the White King's throne room, making plans for the coming war against the Red Queen.

Against Bucky.

"Steve." the Hare muttered, nudging Steve with one large furry foot. "The King is addressing you."

Steve's head snapped up, wincing apologetically when he met the King's stern blue eyes. "Sorry, er, your Highness." said Steve quite hurriedly.

The King gave a sympathetic look. "Leave us, please." he said, waving his hand to dismiss the gathered assembly of creatures. The Hare shot Steve a curious look over his shoulder as he was ushered from the room by the other members of the King's royal court.

Once the court members had left, the King stepped down from his throne and beckoned to Steve. "Walk with me, Outsider." he said. Steve knew it was more of a command than an invitation, but the King did not mean it harshly.

"You seem...distracted." The King said, leading Steve out into a massive garden, filled with benches and fountains and fanciful topiary shrubs and roses, white as snow, as far as the eye could see.

They strolled through the garden, the strong scent of pollen assaulting Steve's already suffering sinuses. He sneezed loudly. "Sorry. Um. Yeah, I'm just..." he mumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You're thinking about your friend, the Hatter." the King said.

"Yeah." Steve muttered, a hot flush creeping into his cheeks.

"You cared for him." continued Pietro.

"Yes." said Steve, suddenly very interested in a scab on his wrist.

The King sighed. "Let me tell you a story, Steve." he said, sitting down on one of the stone benches, suddenly appearing very weary, though he was obviously very young. He dragged a hand through his white hair and began. "Many years ago, when I first began my rule, Wonderland was a peaceful world. My sister, Wanda, and I were very close. The Red Kingdom was not always as it is now. Once it was a beautiful land, as beautiful as Wanda, and she ruled without hostility. The two kingdoms were able to, shall we say, coexist.

"But then a shadow fell over my sister, and the Red Kingdom withered into a forbidding desert, just as her heart did." he paused to chuckle. "Yes, Steve, my sister was once kind and charming. She was poisoned, and her beloved Knave along with her, by an evil creature. He once was known as Ultron. Now he is known simply as the Jabberwocky."

Steve sat silently and listened to the King tell his story. He could hear the sorrow in Pietro's voice. "Why are you telling me this, your Majesty?" Steve finally asked awkwardly.

Pietro gave a little shrug. "See these roses?" he asked. "They're Wanda's favourite flower. Of course, she always preferred red." he said wistfully, almost to himself. He sighed again. "Perhaps it is wishful thinking, but I've always hoped there is a way to save Wanda from the Jabberwocky's evil influences. There may be a way to save your Hatter, too."

<>

"Your Excellency!" cried one of the palace guards, racing into the throne room.

"What is it?" Pietro asked urgently, sitting up quickly from where he'd been reclining on his throne.

"It's the prisoner, sir. He's...he's gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?" Pietro snapped, leaping to his feet.

The guard stammered. "Well, uh, he's just...he's seemed to have vanished, you see."

"This is my sister's doing." Pietro hissed, his hands balling into fists.

"He did leave this behind." the guard continued. He held out a rather battered hat.

Pietro studied the patchwork of fabric and clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Could you do me a favour and summon the Outsider to me?"

He sank back into his throne, frustrated that Wanda had somehow managed to free the Hatter, right from under his nose.

"You wanted to see me, your Highness?" Steve asked, his strange rubber shoes squeaking on the polished floor.

"Yes. It seems my sister has paid an unexpected visit and taken your Hatter as a...parting gift." Pietro said, tossing the Hat to the floor in front of Steve, where it flopped rather sadly at Steve's feet.

Steve's eyes darted from the Hat to Pietro, and then he bent and picked up the Hat, turning it over in his hands. "Is...is Bucky okay?" he asked, voice a little shaky.

Pietro shook his head sadly. "I do not know. It is unlikely the Queen will treat him with kindness, however, after his failure to capture you."

Steve paled. "She won't...execute him?"

Pietro didn't respond. He didn't have the heart to tell Steve that the Queen probably had far worse things in mind for her 'dear Hatter.'

"Well, we have to save him!" Steve cried, tightening his grip on the Hat. "I can't just...We can't let her...he can't die!" he burst out.

Pietro nodded somberly. "Then we will march on the Red Castle at dawn tomorrow."

<>

Red roses decorated the garden, as they always did. Red as blood, red as Vision's skin.

The flamingos made incoherent noises. They didn't like being croquet mallets, but Wanda supposed no animal would. The hedgehogs made an attempt to run away, so she hexed them. Couldn't play croquet without a ball, right?

"Vision, we're going to rule Wonderland." She said confidently.

"I know, darling." He answered, grinning.

"The Outsider stands no chance now that we have the Hatter." Wanda glanced at Bucky. He was chained to the iron fences that surrounded the garden. The Queen thought it would be a special sort of torture, and she was right. She smirked at his pained expression.

"The Outsider won't make it a second in the war, darling." She said, turning her piercing gaze back to Vision. "I'm sure of it. My brother is soft."

Bucky had an idea of how the Queen would use him against Steve, and in that moment he knew he had to escape, or die now. He just couldn't be used in the Queen's manipulative schemes.

Wanda raised her mallet, preparing to hit the ball, or the hedgehog, with her flamingo? Bucky was deeply confused by the Queen's ways.

"You'll never win." He dared to say.

She suddenly brought down the mallet with such force that the ball (hedgehog?) went flying so far it was out of sight. She slowly turned to him. She threw down the mallet (flamingo?), hands distorted in the scarlet energy surrounding them. "You have caused us enough trouble, Hatter." Her voice was an angry whisper. "Speak too many times and I will sew your mouth shut myself."

Vision placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be calm, Wanda." He whispered. "His words mean nothing. He is desperate."

"So are you." Bucky's words were as sharp as flint.

Wanda flicked her wrist and her mallet was back in hand. She then proceeded to strike him over the head with it.

Unconsciousness was a blessing.


	9. To War

Wanda sat in her throne, lost in thought. Suddenly, a flustered soldier burst in. 

"Your Majesty," he panted with a frantic voice, "the White King's army is moving."

"This early?" She gasped, clenching her hands into fists. They weren't fully prepared, not yet. They didn't have time to go meet her brother's troops, so the only thing they could do was uriously gather up their resources and hope it was enough. With her brother's army, they'd be evenly matched, but Pietro had the Outsider. He seemed weak, but it was said that the Outsider would overthrow her, and she wouldn't underestimate him.

There was only one thing to do: make sure the Outsider was eliminated. As of now, she doubted she could have him killed, but there were other ways.

"Summon the Knave." She commanded, grinning. "And do bring me the Hatter."

* * *

Steve paced back and forth. The White King and his army were riding on horseback to the Red Kingdom, and Steve was saddled on behind the King. They were going frighteningly fast, and it wasn't helping Steve's nauseated feeling.

The Queen had Bucky, and she knew that he could be used against Steve. The Queen was ruthless, and this situation was no exception.

"Your friend will be okay." The King said softly, as if reading Steve's mind.

"What if he's not?" Steve retorted, forgetting all politeness. "What if we arrive and his head is on a stake?"

The King sighed. "Have faith, Outsider. This is Wonderland. It is a magical place."

Steve snorted. "Magic enough to sew someone's head back on?" He muttered under his breath.

After Steve learned that the Queen had captured Bucky, he'd almost completely forgotten that Bucky worked for her. It all seemed irrelevant now that Bucky was on the brink of death. If on the off chance they both survived this, Steve would apologize for leaving Bucky alone, for leaving him to be taken back, he'd never let Bucky out of his sight again. Bucky deserved that. 

But what if Bucky had wanted to go back? What if everything Bucky had said in the cell was an act, just like everything else? 

"What if this is a trap?" Steve said out loud. "What if... what if everything Bucky did was a facade so we'd go after him?"

The King scoffed. "No one is that good an actor, Outsider. I saw the way the Hatter looked at you, and it wasn't a look you can just mimic."

Steve almost smiled. "Really?" His voice was uncertain and shaky.

The King nodded slightly. "I know love when I see it."

"L-love?" Steve squeaked, gawking.

The King rolled his eyes, though Steve couldn't see it. "Wonderland is a magical place, Outsider."

They were emerging from the dense forests between the two kingdoms and into the sparse ground that was Wanda's kingdom. They had no cover here, but Steve would be surprised if the Queen didn't already know they were coming.

"Ready your weapons." The King called to his soldiers. Steve shivered. He knew he was supposed to be the turning point in the war, but he felt useless. He was weak. He had no experience with any sort of weaponry, and his hand-to-hand combat skills were absolutely nonexistent. He began to feel very scared, for himself and everyone around him. THis was could've been stopped, or at least put off, if it weren't for him. Why did he come here again? His memories from before falling down the rabbit hole were fuzzy. He wasn't even sure if this place was real anymore, or was it ever? 

Steve was lost in his thoughts for a long time, until a loud horn sounded. He saw a soldier in the distance running toward the castle, and he knew that it was upon them.

To his surprise, Pietro leaped off the horse and took Steve with him.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded. "Where are we going?"

The King smirked. "Running." And he threw Steve over his shoulder and _ran_. Ran faster than should be possible, so much that they were a blue and silver blur. Past all the soldiers and into the castle. They ended up in the throne room, right where Wanda was waiting for them, with the Knave.

"Hello, sister." The King said breathlessly. His face betrayed no emotions.

"Pietro." Wanda greeted her brother coldly. "You've brought the outsider."

"I have." He said. "Where is the Hatter?"

The Queen's demeanor changed immediately. "Follow me!" So they followed her, but the Knave stood, silently intimidating. "Come on, Vision." She sighed. "Who cares if _they_ know?"

Pietro frowned. "Know what?"

THe Knave caught up with them and interlocked arms with the Queen. He had a sickly sweet smile on his face. He kissed Wanda on the cheek and his face went back to emotionless. Pietro fumed, partly out of confusion.

None of it mattered when they entered the room.

Bucky was tied down, throat exposed. There was a soldier beside him, holding a sword out on his palms. The Knave sped up his stride to stand beside Bucky's terrified figure, taking the sword.

"Watch, Outsider." The Queen commanded, but Steve couldn't bear to look away.

The Knave raised the sword.


	10. The Jabberwocky (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I didn't quite get this one finished, but I'll post what I have...part two will hopefully be posted Wednesday

The blade was cold against his skin, biting into his neck. Bucky closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the terrified look on Steve's face. He found himself wishing the Knave would just get it over with.

Then he heard the Queen shriek in frustration, and his eyes snapped open. The King was gripping her arms tightly, her hands behind her back. The Knave was tied to the Queen's throne.

"How...?" Bucky stammered, voice shaky and hoarse.

"Release me!" Wanda cried, stamping her feet in frustration.

Pietro smirked. "You didn't see that coming?"

Steve, having recovered from his shock and surprise, ran to Bucky's side at once, his fingers tearing at the ropes binding Bucky's hands. "It's okay, Bucky, you're gonna be okay..." he muttered.

As soon as Bucky's hands were free, he pulled Steve close and kissed him.

Behind them, the King cleared his throat loudly. Feeling his face flush bright red, Bucky pulled away from Steve.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion, but we have a war to fight." the King said.

Bucky leaped to his feet. "Natasha! I have to find her!"

Steve frowned. "Who? Natasha?"

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Bucky demanded, turning to face the Queen.

She spit at his feet. Bucky glared at her. "Tell me where my friend is!" he shouted.

Steve laid a hesitant hand on Bucky's arm. "Calm down. Come on, I'll help you look for her. She's not gonna tell us anything." he said, nodding at the furious Queen.

Bucky nodded. "You're right. Let's check the Red Room first."

<>

"Well, sister, here we are. Reunited at last." Pietro said, voice weary.

"You'll never win." Wanda snapped.

Pietro turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Really? I have you and your precious Knave trapped, and the Hatter is free again...I think I've already won. All that's left now is for you to call off your card soldiers."

"Never." she spat.

Pietro sighed. "Why must you always make things so difficult?"

"He's coming." Wanda hissed. "You'll never stop him."

"Who's coming?" demanded Pietro.

"Ultron. The Jabberwocky." Wanda whispered with an evil smile.

<>

Steve couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Who was this Natasha Bucky was looking for? Why was he so desperate to find her?

He was wheezing a little by the time they reached the top of the tower. His many ailments might be cured in this strange land, but that was still an awful lot of stairs.

There was a card soldier guarding the door at the top of the stairs. Bucky quickly knocked him out, and hurried forward through the door, which was painted blood red.

Steve followed Bucky into a dim room.

"Hatter? Is that you?"

"Natasha!" Bucky exclaimed.

A pair of bright eyes and a wide, shining smile appeared suddenly in the darkness.

Bucky got down on his knees, and there was a clattering of chains as a large Cheshire Cat limped out of the shadows.

The Cat stopped short when she saw Steve. "Who are you?" she asked, cocking her head.

"My name's Steve." he said.

Her tail curled in delight. "You're the Outsider!"

"Yes." replied Steve hesitantly.

"Quickly, Hatter, get me out of these chains! We have to hurry!" Natasha exclaimed.

Bucky grabbed the fallen card soldier's sword and cut through Natasha's chains.

"Come on, boys!" she cried, racing down the stairs.

"Natasha, wait! Slow down!" Bucky called, hurrying after her.

She paused, looking over her shoulder at them. "The Jabberwocky is coming, Bucky. We have to hurry. We have to stop him!" she said, taking off down the stairs again.


	11. The Jabberwocky (part two)

They ran and ran and ran, and Steve wasn't even tired. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran beside Bucky, and both were trailing behind Natasha.

Suddenly, he remembered.

_The Jabberwocky._

"The King told me about the Jabberwocky." He blurted out, glancing at Bucky fearfully. "He said the Jabberwocky cursed Wanda and the Knave, so they'd be evil like they are." Steve shivered. "How will we defeat something so powerful?"

Bucky took Steve's hand, slowing down slightly for a moment. "Together."

Suddenly, they heard a thundering of footsteps behind them. "THere they are!" A distant voice shouted. 

"Natasha! Where's the Jabberwocky?" Bucky demanded, speeding up. Steve panted behind him, desperately trying to catch up, to no avail.

"The deepest parts of the dungeon." Natasha answered. "It's... disturbing down there." 

"Bucky..." Steve wheezed. Maybe in this place his asthma was gone, but he couldn't fix his poor physical condition.

"Steve!" Bucky sounded panicky. Steve suddenly fell, and the footsteps of the soldiers grew louder and louder. Bucky scooped up Steve and threw im over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He felt a sword just barely graze his side before Bucky got him. The soldiers were so close, Steve could hear their breathing. 

Suddenly, Natasha turned.

"This isn't the way!" Bucky hissed.

Natasha snarled. "I know what I'm doing, Hatter." So Bucky reluctantly followed, Steve in tow.

They emerged in the throne room, where the King had disappeared and the Knave was about to break free. He and the Queen had been tied to the throne, and they'd come at a bad time.

"Get the sword." Natasha commanded, disappearing into the shadows. Bucky set a panting Steve down, staring down the Knave. He'd untied the Queen, and they were standing across from each other.

"You've no idea what's coming." The Queen said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Jabberwocky." Steve said coldly, more coldly than he thought possible. "The King told me about him." He paused, then blinked. "Do you remember what it was like before?"

Wanda closed her hands into fists. "Before Ultron, I was _nothing_. I was _weak_ ." She glowered at them. "I cared, and that was my grave mistake."

Steve frowned. "How did he get to you?" He asked, hoping his talk would get under the Queen's skin. "How did he worm his way to the center of the Red Kingdom?"

"I was weak!" She shouted. "And he's coming, Outsider. Uktorn is coming, and you'd be better off to let him win."

"Why?" Bucky spoke up. His face was unreadable, blank slate.

The Queen smirked. "Power." She said simply. And for a moment, Steve was tempted. He was vague memories of a normal life, where he had little money, where he'd do anything to be able to put a meal on the table. After seeing Steve's face, she went on. "You'll be _worshipped_. They will bow to you, do anything for you." Steve thought about it, just for half a moment- being powerful. What if he could have all that, and more? What if he could have anything he wanted?

No.

He couldn't. After this ordeal was over, all he needed was Bucky. He needed Bucky and he just wanted to go home, wherever that was.

"I'd never." Steve muttered. Bucky, Steve saw, had a twisted look on his face.

The door creaked open. The Knave smiled maliciously. "He's here."

Steve and Bucky turned around to see a beast, a horrible, monstrous beast. Worse than any of Steve's nightmares, worse than Steve could possibly imagine.

"I'm... free." The beast's voice was robotic and hypnotic at the same time 

Suddenly, Steve remembered. Natasha said they needed the sword. He began to stumble backwards, not moving his eyes from Ultron. The sword was by the throne, about three feet away. It was behind the Queen and the Knave.

"I see you've thrived." Ultron said in that venomous voice. 

"Thanks to you." The Queen replied curtly.

"And yet you locked me up." Ultron didn't sound angry, just curious.

"We had no more use for you." The Knave said, eyes narrowed into slits.

"You've evolved. I'm... unnecessary." The beast's voice suddenly got louder and more intense. "I created you!" He roared. "You were my people, I could have created a new world, had you not locked me up."

Steve took the Queen and Knave's distraction as an opportunity. He snuck behind them, snatching up the sword. 

"Not so fast!" Ultron all but screamed. With a grotesquely long, scaled arm he took Steve in his clawed hand. Steve tossed the sword at Bucky, who was standing, watching Ultron in horror.

"I won't turn you." Ultron decided. "It would be too... easy." He then proceeded to take one of his flithy claws and quickly and precisely stab Steve in the stomach. He threw him back to Bucky.

Ultron smirked at Bucky.

He passed a hand, or possibly a talon, over Bucky, and Bucky's eyes went red. He blinked, then turned took the sword. 

"Wait!" Steve hissed frantically. He pressed his hand over is wound, staring up at Bucky. "Wait, wait." He paused. "Bucky." He said Bucky's name softly, emotionally, hoping to get through to him. 

Bucky stared blankly.

"Bucky!" He stood up, almost indifferent to the blood spilling from his gut.

"He's lost to you now." Ultron hissed.

"Bucky, stop." Steve stood mere inches away from him, pushing the sword out of the way. "Bucky, this isn't you. You can stop this."Bucky made no response so Steve kissed him. It wasn't gentle or careful, but deperate. He needed Bucky back, he needed Bucky to come back for the sake of everyone.

"...Steve?" Bucky broke away from him. Realizing what happened, he whispered, "Steve, I'm sorry." Bucky's eyes were back to their usual blue. Steve sighed with relief.

Bucky stepped toward Ultron. Steve fell to the ground, the pain of his wound finally hitting him. He watched fearfully as Bucky, almost a blur, raced toward the beast, slashing through his skin. His scales rattled to the floor eerily. There was a sickening crunch as Bucky hit bone, and then...

Silence.

"He's dead." Bucky said flatly as Ultorn crumpled to the ground.

The Queen let out an anguished cry. her usually scarlet eyes were a chocolate brown. "I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes haunted. She fell onto Vision, who was standing, frozen. His face was contorted with an expression Steve could only describe as _pain_. 

The Queen and the Knave embraced each other, with muttered _I love you_ s and _what have we done?_

Steve turned to Bucky. "What happens now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited at all... lots of typos.


	12. Through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one

"Wanda?" cried the voice of Pietro. He burst into the throne room, panting. "I heard a terrible-"

"The Jabberwocky...he is dead." Wanda whispered, stepping hesitantly towards her brother.

Pietro embraced her. "It wasn't your fault." he murmured.

"I will call off the Queen's army." suggested the Knave.

Wanda nodded. "Yes, at once."

Once the Knave and Wanda had left to order their card soldiers to retreat, Pietro turned to Bucky, Steve, and the Cat. Bucky had his arms around Steve, and Natasha stood a ways behind them, smirking at them.

When the Jabberwocky had died, the curse Ultron had cast on the Queen and the Knave had been broken, and the spell that had been cast on Natasha and the tea party creatures was also broken. Natasha was a Cat no longer.

"Thank you, Hatter. You have saved my sister's life." Pietro said.

Bucky shifted uncertainly. "Uh, you're...you're welcome..your Highness.."

Pietro chuckled. "And who, pray tell, is this gorgeous woman?"

Both Bucky and Steve whirled to face Natasha, seeing her human form for the first time.

Natasha stared at the King with stony eyes. "Call me 'gorgeous' again, your Highness, and I'll break your legs." she hissed.

"Wait..." began Steve. "If Natasha's curse is broken, then that means that Sam and the others..." As he spoke, a crowd of people burst into the throne room. There were seven of them, and they were quite clearly the seven creatures from the tea party, restored and human again now that the Jabberwocky had been defeated.

"Steve!" they exclaimed, crowding Steve and the Hatter, chattering excitedly.

Some things never change.

<>

With the conflict between the two kingdoms ended, Steve's mission in Wonderland was more or less complete. He knew that soon, inevitably, he would have to leave, or wake up from this crazy dream. If it was a dream at all. He still couldn't be sure.

"Do you have to go?" Bucky complained, lacing his fingers through Steve's.

Steve leaned his head on Bucky's shoulder. Or upper arm. He didn't quite come up to Bucky's shoulder. "I wish I didn't have to." he sighed. "But I think I do. Eventually."

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah." Steve murmured.

"Steve?" It was Sam. "The King and Queen wanna see you."

Steve's breath caught in his throat. It was time. Bucky didn't leave his side as they entered the throne room.

"Hello, Steve." Wanda said, smiling sadly. She looked much more comfortable in a simple black dress and red shawl instead of her ridiculously gaudy ball gowns.

"We couldn't have won this war without you." said Pietro.

Wanda coughed softly. "Ahem. I think _I_ won."

Pietro scoffed. "In your dreams, little sister."

Wanda turned to Steve again. "Excuse my brother, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He is clearly delusional." She paused, glancing at Steve and Bucky's entwined hands with a sympathetic expression. "It's time for you to go home, Outsider. I'm sorry. You don't belong in Wonderland." she explained gently.

Steve nodded, tightening his grip on Bucky's hand. "I understand."

"Are you ready to go home?" Pietro asked.

Steve nodded again. "Yes." he managed, not trusting himself to say anything more. He was afraid his voice would break. He didn't want to leave Bucky. He couldn't.

Wanda waved her hand, and a tall, shimmering mirror appeared.

"Step through the looking glass." Pietro instructed.

Steve reluctantly released his grip on Bucky's hand. He tentatively stuck a hand through the mirror, feeling the cold surface almost liquefy to let his fingers through. He cast one last look over his shoulder, vision blurred by tears, and whispered, "I love you, Buck." before stepping through the mirror.

A nauseous feeling overcame him as he flew upwards through the familiar rabbit hole. He shot past the bookshelves and cupboards and even an upside-down piano playing an off-key, backwards-sounding tune. Teacups and jars and books drifted past him as he continued upwards, flying up like a bullet, until he finally crawled out of the rabbit hole, coughing the dirt out of his mouth.

And then he woke up in his bed in his apartment, streetlights glowing through the threadbare curtains of his bedroom. He sat up, wheezing, and reached for his inhaler.

It had been only a dream after all.


End file.
